


Mall Money

by Bronz_DaddySaikiK



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Attraction to toddler in chap 2, BDSM, Canon Divergence, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Forced Feminization, Ging kinda sucks, Gon is like 15, Gon's Daddy Issues, I honestly haven't been keeping up with HxH sorry, Incest, M/M, Obsession, Parent/Child Incest, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Unhealthy Relationships, artwork, dubcon, one-sided killugon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29705628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronz_DaddySaikiK/pseuds/Bronz_DaddySaikiK
Summary: Gon doesn't like asking his dad for money. Not since last time.But, Killua, who he hasn't seen in over a year, wants to meet up, and Gon wants to buy him something. The problem is: he hasn't had a job in a while.Ging has no problem giving him the money... for a price.
Relationships: Ging Freecs/Gon Freecs
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. Giving In

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this was the first fanfic I ever wrote and it's been sitting in FFN and Wattpad for years. I kind of forgot about this but yet another platform decided to bend to the will of another in order to monetize itself and kicked all hard NSFW, so I'm posting this out of spite. 
> 
> I tried revising this but it's very much still repressed-horny-teenager writing so be warned.  
> Also, I'm trying to actually finish this now.
> 
> Also! Heed the tags!  
> This chapter has noncon to dubcon!

All because Killua wanted to go to the mall.

Not that Gon would ever place the blame on Killua for something like this. He just felt the catalyst for the whole situation came from an odd place. Such an innocent thing, this was supposed to be. He’s still not sure how it all spiraled out of hand. 

* * *

“ _What!_ ” Gon gasped, gripping the phone pressed against his ear like a vice. He shook with barely controlled excitement.

“Well, we haven’t seen each other in a while... and since we just so happened to be in the same area…” the other voice muttered sheepishly, “Alluka thought we could meet up at the mall she’s been wanting to go to. We don’t go out a lot, y’know?”

Gon was bouncing on the balls of his feet. _He would get to see Killua again! It’s been so long!_ They could spend the whole day together like they used to! He would finally get to see his best friend he missed so much.

He got an idea.

“ _Ooh!_ I want to buy you something while we’re there! I’ll get you something really cool!” Gon exclaimed. Yeah, that’s it! He wants to do something for Killua since they haven’t seen each other in so long. Killua’s sort of a material person, right? 

“ _I-idiot!_ ” the phone sputtered. Gon wasn’t hurt by that since it’s old news that it was just his way of dealing with embarrassment. 

Wait a minute.

“Oh, but, um…,” he hesitated, “I realize… I haven’t had a job in a while, so I don’t have much money…”

“Well then don’t offer in the first place idiot!” Killua sighed, the fight leaving him almost immediately. “Just- I don’t know- you can ask your dad for some cash or whatever. Isn’t he like a three-star hunter or somethin’? Pretty sure he’d have some extra dough. It’s an expensive mall, I think...”

“Okay!” Gon beamed. He almost expected him to try to turn down his offer completely, but it seems he’s learned that he can’t change his friend’s mind once he’s decided on something. “I’ll see you tomorrow at…”

“Noon,” Killua responded dryly.

“Noon! Got it! See you there!”

“Bye.”

“ _Bye-bye!_ ”

He hung up and stared at the phone for a moment. 

_You can ask your dad for some cash_.

The weight of his offer sunk in.

His stomach turned.

They’re meeting up tomorrow. That’s not enough time to find a hunter job and get paid. Maybe he could find a job that pays upfront? Or half upfront? How expensive was the mall? He checked his watch.

He was going to have to ask Ging for money again. 

It’s been over a year since Killua and he split ways. He would do anything for him, but Gon wasn’t eager to ask his dad for money. Not since last time. 

He asked for a mere twenty dollars, and Ging gave it to him.

For a price.

He shook his head, shaking the thought away, and replaced it with determination. It was too late! He already made the offer and he’s not gonna back out now! He was going to see Killua tomorrow and buy him something.

Gon’s been through a lot worse than this. He can do this.

* * *

Ging and he lived together in a cabin out in the forest. A ways away was a rather busy city where the mall is. They wanted to rent a house to settle down in until they were better prepared for their journey to the Dark Continent, so Gon suggested something not too urban that reminded them of home. 

Initially, Ging wanted to travel alone, but with enough pleading and puppy-eyes, he reluctantly agreed to let his son tag along. With his previous goal of finding his father concluded and Killua off doing his own thing, Gon wasn’t completely sure what to do next. He needed a new dream to follow. A new objective. 

They talked together casually, but not much true family bonding transpired. Gon tried to be open with his welcoming smile and enthusiasm, but his father usually kept his distance. He didn’t want to annoy him, so he gave him plenty of time to himself when he ran off to wherever and tried to be scarce when he wanted alone-time. He had gone without a father for most of his life, so it’s not like they needed each other, but… Gon was hoping for more.

However, just when it seemed they were starting to warm up to each other, _that_ happened.

Gon still doesn’t fully understand why he did it. They’ve been pretending it never happened ever since. 

“Um… Ging…?” Gon muttered. He stood awkwardly on the bare wooden floor, staring across the room to a man sitting comfortably on their simple couch. He still calls him Ging. He’s afraid if he calls him something more familiar, it’ll scare him away. 

“Huh?” he responded without glancing up from the archeology book in his hands. His voice sounded drawn out. Gon’s nose could smell the whisky from across the house. The empty bottles on the table next to him confirmed it. 

He was drunk last time, wasn’t he?

“So… Killua called today,” he said, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. He could have sworn he saw his eyebrow perk up.

“Killua, huh? That’s interestin’. He doesn’t contact you oft’n,” he mumbled, continuing to stare at the pages apathetically. He’s not sure how much he’s actually retaining with that much whiskey in him. It seemed Ging drank more the more he was around Gon. Is he really that much of a headache? 

“Yeah, well, he sort of… asked if I could go with him to the mall tomorrow.” 

“Okay. So? Are you goin’?”

“Well, I want to, but…”

“But?”

“I, um… don’t have any… money.” The last word rolled off his tongue and hit the floor with an ungracious thud.

This time, Ging looked up at him. His face was blank but for the new intensity in his eyes. 

“Don’t you, now?” he said, setting his book down and leaning back into the cushions. He let his hands hang in his lap between his spread thighs. “How much you think you need, exactly?” Ging’s eyes bore into him. Gon feels like he’s being pinned to a board. He never looks him in the eye. It’s like this is the only time Ging remembers he exists. 

“I was thinking… umm… maybe a hundred… or something?” His voice became more strained the more words he tried to push out. Like Ging’s hand was wrapped around his throat keeping the words from flowing.

He drilled him with an intense stare. Gon’s eyes dropped to the floor, trying to avoid his piercing gaze. Ging blew a long, low whistle.

“A hundred dollars, huh?” he echoed. He stood up, abandoning his place on the couch, and staggered closer. “That’s quite a bit.” Perspiration clung to a tan face and small, tense body. “Alright, that’s not a problem. I’ll give it to you. But…” he declared, hovering over him, “You know you don’t get stuff for free.” His voice dropped to a husky whisper.

“There’s a price you have to pay.” His eyes shone maliciously.

Memories of _that day_ flooded Gon’s mind. 

Gon usually gets jobs for different things, being that he is still a pro-hunter and all. The demands of said jobs usually result in damaged or destroyed clothes and he needed to buy more. One day, he was running low on funds. Instead of running around and making the other clients wait, he asked his dad if he could borrow the last bit from him, not thinking much of it. 

He had no clue he would have to give a blowjob to make up for it.

Ging grabbed Gon’s chin, pulling him out of his thoughts, and forcing his attention towards him. The child trembled as his thumb traced the shape of his lips. There was something hungry about him that made him shiver.

“Go to your room,” the man murmured ominously, “I’ll be there soon. I wanna find you naked.”

The boy stared at his father in horror. His knees felt like they were about to give out and dread suffocated his every breath.

“Y-yes, Sir,” he stuttered. His chin was released and he turned away to shuffle slowly to his room. Upon closing the door, he let out a shaky breath. He walked over to the full-length mirror on his closet door and tried to steady his breathing. 

He can do this. 

He forced his trembling fingers to pull off his shoes, then his socks. His fingers twitched but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t gather the courage to remove the rest of it. 

Last time, Ging kissed him out of nowhere. It wasn’t an innocent family kiss. It was a warning. He told him that he took too long to compensate him. He slipped his hands under his shirt and touched him, refusing to let go, and kissed him more. Gon can throw boulders, but his dad is still stronger. He ended up shirtless with his own father’s cock in his mouth, forced to suck it until he finished down his throat.

Gon ran his fingers down his throat. Would he make him do that again? 

A few minutes passed, and Ging still wasn’t there, so he laid on his stomach on the bed, waiting nervously for him to show. The room was cold and goosebumps crawled across his skin.

To be honest, a blowjob didn’t seem to be worth twenty dollars, even though he _was_ inexperienced. He had no clue what he was doing and had to be told exactly what to do the entire time. Although it also _wasn’t_ under his own volition in the first place, and not to mention, it was probably illegal. Just recently, he was beginning to rid the... _discomfort_ of that day and become more relaxed, choosing to forgive and forget. He was drunk anyway and Gon’s been through worse. 

He still doesn’t understand, though. Why would he _do_ that? Gon finally started going through puberty, so he doesn’t understand all of the sex stuff, but why would he do that to his own _son_? Aunt Mito said that wasn’t normal. And why does he only react this way when he asks for money? Gon doesn’t exactly see him as cheap, but who knows? Is he being greedy? Is he trying to teach him something?

Anxiety tugged at his chest. What is he going to make him do this time? Previously, it was twenty bucks, now it’s a _hundred_. Will he be able to get away with just sucking him? When will he finally show up? It’s been almost an hour. Will he go as far as to actually hurt him? That man has full power over him, especially with his nen locked up tight. He’s… kinda scared. 

But, more than that… he’s excited.

A chill ran up his spine as he sensed the air. _He’s here._

Before he could even turn his head, a large hand came down and slapped his backside. Hard. Gon winced and jumped.

“ _What did I say?_ ” the voice hissed.

“Huh?” he squeaked, rubbing his rear, trying to assuage the pain.

“I said that I wanted to see you _naked_ ,” Ging spat, “why are you wearing that?” He pointed at his attire.

“Oh… uh-”

The man reached down and ripped it all off violently, physically tearing the clothes in a display of power. He jerked him to his feet in the process. Gon was afraid he might’ve taken a chunk of flesh with them. He stood there stiffly. Two hands set firmly on both of his shoulders as eyes ran up and down his freshly bare skin. 

Gon looked solemnly at the clothes on the floor. He’s going to need to buy some more.

His father’s thumb, rough with calluses, traced his jawline down to his collarbone, taking in all of the smooth perfection. He was so soft and beautiful. Everywhere he touched, Gon shuddered. He leaned in and placed his nose atop his head, and inhaled slowly, taking in his scent with sharp senses similar to his son’s. He released his breath in a long, relaxed sigh. He leaned down further and placed a light butterfly kiss on those soft, plump lips. He kissed him again. And again. And _again_. 

He quickly became more aggressive, grabbing the boy’s hair and forcing his tongue past his teeth, exploring the warm cavern.

“Mmmmh…” Ging moaned into his mouth. He loved this sweet taste. He wanted more of him.

Ging Freecss was obsessed with his son. He’s been trying to hide it since he met him again. He let himself slip once, but he just can’t take it anymore. He’s just so tantalizing. This boy reminds him so much of the girlfriend he used to have. He’s so damn cute and innocent like she was before he took that away from her and impregnated her with the very being that stood before him. He took her purity with chains and whips and sadism. Now, he’s going to do that to their son. He wants to break Gon in the same way people want to squeeze something cute. 

Ging finally broke the kiss, gulping breaths of fresh air. A trail of saliva connected their lips. To his surprise, Gon was actually kissing back, though subtly.

“You disobeyed me,” Ging said, “you kept your clothes on after I told you to strip.”

Gon looked up at him, fearfully. He shook with trepidation. He must have been cold because Ging saw his cute little nipples poking out. He reached up and pinched both of them, rolling them between his fingers.

The boy inhaled sharply.

“Mm!” Gon squeaked. His breath quickened and became uneven. Ging leaned down and licked his ear, nibbling the tip. 

It… didn’t feel bad.

“Bad little boys must be punished,” he whispered, earning a quiver.

‘What’s going on?’ Gon thought, ‘why am I so sensitive? Why does Ging keep doing this to me? What’s going to happen?’

A single tear rolled down his face. Ging watched until it reached the corner of his mouth before licking it up. Then, the man straightened up and turned around, gliding to the other side of the room, and plucked something up out of a small box that wasn’t there a minute ago. He turned around and revealed what his hands held.

Gon’s eyes widened. He displayed a pair of frilly green underwear, choker, and stockings.

“Put this on,” he demanded, throwing them at him. Slowly, Gon complied. He stepped into the panties, letting them slide up and hug his butt. Then the stockings, gripping his thighs. Next, he tied on the tight necklace, the bells on it jingling. He stood there, embellished in women’s sexy underwear. A giant blush formed on his face as his dad circled around him, running his eyes over every curve and crevice the lingerie accentuated.

“Cute,” he noted, “maybe if you’re a good boy, daddy will let you play with the new toys he got you.”

_‘Toys?_ ’ Gon wondered, ‘what _toys?_ ’ Ging slipped a hand into his pocket and pulled out a small pill, handing it to him.

“Swallow this,” he ordered. The boy examined it suspiciously.

“What’s it for?”

“It’ll make it more fun,” he purred.

Gon looked at it cautiously again before he finally capitulated and popped it in his mouth. ‘What did he mean it’ll make it more fun?’ Gon thought, ‘what will that thing do to me?’ He heard a creak and turned, seeing his father sitting on his bed, knees slightly apart. His dick was out, half erect.

“Suck,” he instructed.

Gon gulped. Here we go. This part he was familiar with, but it was still intimidating. As he made his way over, the man waited patiently, displaying himself proudly. He kneeled down and observed the pulsing cock in front of him. He breathed on him heavily, making it twitch.

He gently kissed the tip and let it slide into his mouth, avoiding his teeth. He began bobbing his head, taking it in further each time he came down. Relaxing his throat and setting his jaw placement, Gon engulfed it completely. His tongue worked like mad. Every once in a while, he would slip it out and lap up the sides, flopping his tongue around, then let it probe his mouth once more.

This was… easier than he remembered. 

The child forced a moan, sending vibrations through his father. He grabbed the base of the shaft and started pumping.

He’s still not completely sure why he was going through with this. Well, Ging probably did possess the power to beat him ten times over, but still, he didn’t try to stop him. There was something in the way he looked at him like this that… lured him in. There was something in the way he touched him that wouldn’t let him escape. It’s too late to run away now, anyway. Plus, Gon wasn’t sure he wanted to.

He felt his father tense up and knew he was close. He pumped faster and sucked harder, ready for the gagging blow.

But it never came. Ging pulled Gon’s head back, pulling out of his mouth. The boy looked up at him, confused, then back down to his still hard cock.

Why didn’t he cum this time? Isn’t that what he wanted?

Ging lightened his grip on his hair and stared down at him with a devious grin.

He chuckled.

“You thought this would be it?”

Ging stood back up, returning to the mysterious box before making his way back. He looked at the boy with a smirk and placed something in his hands.

It was an egg. At least that’s what Gon thought it was. It was silver, plastic, and had a string connected to it, so probably not an actual egg. 

As Gon was studying the strange object, Ging grabbed him unexpectedly and tossed him backward, landing him square in the center of the boy’s bed. Startled, Gon stuttered, “u-uh, Ging?” In a single jump, the man was over Gon, his taller, bold frame dominating the child’s slim one. One hand clasped Gon’s own and his other trailed down the adolescent body, tracing its tan surface.

“ _Damn_ ,” he whispered, running his pupils over every inch of his body. He weaved his fingers through the frilly ruffles of his underwear. He was impressed by how nicely it fit him, although it did help that Ging had gone through all of his clothes and memorized the measurements.

He was so gorgeous. His muscles were small but toned. His jaw began to hint at puberty while remaining baby-faced.

A drop of sweat rolled down the side of Ging’s face. He sat up straight and tore off his baggy shirt and ~~lame~~ hat, tossing them to the side. Gon watched the way his muscles flexed as he did so. He leaned down to give him a light kiss, quickly becoming more passionate and needy. Their tongues slipped past each other, the wet, slippery sounds filling the air.

Gon’s pulse was racing. For some reason, he didn’t want this to stop. A part of him yearned for more. This fire in him made him kiss back. He loved Ging’s attention. He loved making him feel good. 

Ging pulled away and examined how pink and swollen his lips became. _He_ did that. He wanted to leave his mark in more places. Stake his claim. He continued down his jaw to his collarbone. Just a little further, and his lips were wrapped around a cute nipple. The boy gasped and clutched the sheets. He licked and sucked it raw, forcing adorable little shrieks out of the child. He circled his tongue around it and suddenly bit down, making him jerk, and blew on the saliva.

A huge shudder ripped through the boy’s body.

_Whoa!_ What the hell was _that!?_

“Mmh!” the boy mewled, his body writhing under the feeling of his dad licking him up. Ging pulled away and stared down at his prince with a smirk and stole a glance at his nether regions.

“Finally,” the man murmured, a sadistic look in his eyes, “looks like the drug’s finally working.”

_Drug?_ What _drug?_ Does he mean that pill he took earlier? The boy looked down and saw that his penis was hard like Ging’s.

Ging pulled out a little bottle from one of his pockets and popped it open. Gon wondered what it was for, but he didn’t have to wait long to find out.

He squeezed it and poured a thick, clear substance onto his fingers and looked at Gon with a devious grin. Gon watched curiously as he reached down, dangerously close to his member, but kept going to the back instead.

After pushing the cloth to the side, a single finger brushed his entrance, and he jolted.

“Well, well. Looks like someone’s excited,” Ging taunted as he slid in his middle finger inch by inch.

“Ah!” he yelled, tightening up suddenly against the foreign sensation.

“Relax, baby,” he cooed, stroking a hand through Gon’s hair, “just relax. Daddy’s gotcha.”

_Daddy’s gotcha_. His daddy’s finally got him. And this is all it took.

Gon whined and recoiled as the man moved his fingers inside him, relaxing him before driving more fingers in. Twinges of discomfort pinched at him until he finally began to get used to it. Then, he sucked him in and hugged his fingers wonderfully. He wanted more of this man. He had no clue what was going on, or what he was planning on doing to him- he just wants it.

Gon’s erection hurt. He needed something. Bad. Though, he wasn’t completely sure what it was. Ging watched as his son squirmed under him, his face knotted up in pleasure. His lace underwear was pulled to the side for access to his anus, and his toes curled in the stockings. He looked like a present and Ging was picking at the wrapping. 

He wanted to fuck him so badly. It took all his power not to ram into him right then and there. He wanted to dig his nails into his flesh and thrust into the boy repeatedly.

But he couldn’t. Not yet. He must be patient. His little prince disobeyed him, no matter how insignificant. He kept his clothes on. He must punish him hard and well. He would learn. He had to make sure Gon would obey his _every_ order. Just a little longer.

Ging slipped his fingers out, earning a whine of protest from the younger boy, begging to be refilled. He grabbed Gon’s hand, trying to pry his fingers open. He grabbed the weird egg-like shape Gon forgot he was holding and positioned it over the freshly prepared entrance.

He shoved the whole thing in one push. The smooth bullet slid into him with ease. Gon winced at the feeling of the alien object probing his body. He rolled his hips, adjusting to the unfamiliar shape.

Ging pulled out a remote-like object from who the hell knows where and waved it in front of Gon with yet another devilish smirk. 

“Hmm?” Gon hummed, “what’s that for- _Ah!_ ”

A single push of a button sent body-rocking vibrations through the adolescent boy. Gon wailed under the pleasure of the overwhelming sensation. He clasped a hand over his mouth to keep from emitting any more embarrassing sounds.

‘Oh my GOD!’ Gon thought, ‘what _is_ this!? It’s _amazing_!’

His head flung back as far as it could go, his back arching off the bed. He was consumed by this fantastic feeling so deep inside of him.

Ging growled and bit his lip. He watched as his little prince squirm beneath him. He gripped the remote. He wondered how far he could push him. He pressed the button again.

“Ahhh- _HAH!_ ” the boy screamed. His fingers gripped the covers and his toes dug into the mattress. The vibration turned into a surging pulsation. He whimpered and screeched. He began rocking his body up and down, moving with each wave of intense pleasure.

Ging turned up the heat.

Gon couldn’t take it anymore. He gave up any effort to contain himself and screamed a high pitch moan. He completely lost it. He became a panting, blubbering mess and humped the air like mad. Sweat and tears rolled down his face and onto the bed.

“Ooh! _AH!_ Mph!” he whined.

The sensation shook him to the core. Something was coming. It burned and wanted to be released. Each amazing surge ran straight up his body and right back down to his pelvic area. His penis twitched. He was so close. He wrapped his hand around it and started pumping energetically, just like what he did to his father. Just a little more.

Thank God they have no neighbors; the whole world could probably hear him right now. Ging reached up to pinch a nipple and that was it.

“ _AAHHHHH!_ ~” Gon screamed at the top of his lungs, his body wavered. Long spurts of cum shot from his groin all over his stomach.

The man ebbed the toy to a halt, but Gon’s body continued to move. His hips still rocked to the imaginary oscillation inside him. Ging grabbed the string and pulled out the egg form, tossing it and the remote onto the floor.

Once Gon’s breathing slowed, he glanced down at his genitals.

_What?_ It’s still standing? Usually, after Ging comes, it goes back down. Why was _he_ still excited? 

Ging noticed it, too. “Hmm. Looks like the drug hasn’t worn off yet,” he purred, “guess it’s my turn.” He tugged at his britches, and once again, out popped his patient boner.

Gon stared at it with worry and gulped. He had a bad feeling, but he couldn’t cease his craving. The man opened the bottle of lotion again and slicked himself up.

What exactly was he planning on doing? He wasn’t going to do… _that_ … was he?

He leaned over him. Ging trapped Gon under his weight, effacing any attempt to escape.

He aligned his erection with Gon’s pink, sensitive hole, and pushed it inward. Gon screamed. He only went slow for a few seconds before thrusting violently. He penetrated his sensitive hole over and over again, causing unrestrained squeals from his son.

He used his hunter strength to its full extent. He hit something inside Gon that made him lose his mind. 

“ _Daddy!_ ” Gon whined. He wrapped his arms around his neck and bucked his hips in sync with his thrusts. God, Ging loved to hear him call him that. He went rough, trying to make him emit more sounds. He fucked the lights out of him.

This sensation in Gon was so much different from that vibrator. He fills him up so well. His father stretched him out and filled him up completely, abusing his prostate like crazy. This. This is what he wants.

“ _Harder! Faster!_ ” The heated demand propelled Ging forward even more. He granted his request with a grunt. The bells on his necklace bounced loudly. His hazel eyes rolled back in his head as he milked his prostate. He went delirious. A trail of drool ran down the side of Gon’s face. He could see stars. Strands of hair flopped out of place and stuck to his forehead. He pounded into him relentlessly. The room was spinning. Ging ran his tongue up Gon’s neck, leaving a trail of thick saliva. His monstrous length throbbed inside of him.

They both teetered on the edge of insanity. They wouldn’t last much longer. Ging gripped Gon’s hips and delivered a few final thrusts.

“ _DADDY_!” he screamed. Both of their bodies convulsed. Ging blew his load deep inside, filling his son to the rim, while Gon’s joined his previous orgasm on his abdomen. The younger hunter’s face was tomato red. His eyebrows knit together and his mouth a cute little “O”. 

They stayed there for a minute, swallowing gulps of air in order to catch their breath. Ging collapsed on top of Gon before rolling to his side and wrapping his arms around him. They rested in silence, trying to recollect their scattered thoughts. Ging hugged him tighter, pressing his back against his chest. Cum seeped out of Gon and his anus continued to twitch.

Gon belonged to him. He was _his_ possession. No one else could have him. He stroked his hair, running his fingers through green and black strands. He cleared his throat.

“So how do you feel about an allowance?” he asked. To be honest, he never truly cared about money. He just used it as an excuse. Gon glanced at him before thinking to himself. Then he smiled.

“Hmm… alright,” he said in a hushed tone. He shifted around so that he was facing him. 

“Then it’s decided. You were in trouble today, however, Daddy _was_ harsh on you, so I’ll give you two hundred bucks instead of one hundred.” Gon gasped.

“Oh, yeah! I get to see Killua tomorrow!” His felicity returned at the thought of seeing his best friend again. Ging frowned. He was well aware of how close those two were previously after hearing all of Gon’s stories. He didn’t like the thought of him spending the whole day with the other guy. 

Gon noticed the frown on his face and chuckled. 

“Don’t worry, I won’t go anywhere,” he reassured, pecking him on the lips, “maybe while I’m there, I’ll get you something, too, Daddy.”

He could’ve sworn his heart fluttered. He wanted to smother him in kisses and maybe fuck him another time for good measure. Instead, he said “I love you” and kissed him on the nose.

Finally. Finally, his Daddy loves him.

“I love you, too,” was his quiet response. Gon wrapped an arm around his bold frame as sleep tugged at his eyelids. He drifted away in Ging’s arms, falling deep into unconsciousness. Ging closed his eyes and tried to do the same. 

He held tight onto Gon. Nothing was going to take him away _. This_ one was not allowed to leave. He trusts him, though. Gon is honest. He gave his word that he would stay and will keep it. He won’t run from him. _He loves him._

Though, perhaps he should keep an eye on him tomorrow, just in case.

* * *

Bonus art: 


	2. Too Far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ging's perspective.  
> This chapter delves into when Ging's feelings for Gon started and how.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: Sexual attraction to a toddler! Extreme underage!
> 
> There will be no direct sexual engagement with toddlers, but things will be uncomfortable. If extreme underage squicks/triggers you, please refrain from reading until after the break.  
> There is a summary in the endnotes if you want to avoid reading it.
> 
> Also, this doesn't really follow canon.

Ging had taken care of Gon for two years after he was born. It was in that time he realized the... _odd_ nature of his feelings for the boy. 

He thought it was just normal, just parental love, at first. When he held Gon for the first time, the wave of emotions that flooded him was immense. Ging _created_ this. This is his _son._

The boy had huge, curious eyes the same color as his own. He didn’t think he was cut out for parenthood when he found out his girlfriend was pregnant, but he just might be able to make an exception for the little ball of sunshine in his arms. 

His mother died soon after he was born. She didn’t want to be tied down. She still wanted to adventure to the dark continent and didn’t last when she got there. Ging didn’t care anymore. He has his son, and that’s all that mattered. All he needed was his son.

Others said Gon was an odd baby. Ging thought he was perfect. He only cried when he needed something and he rarely got scared or hurt. Once, he brought him on a ship, and there ended up being a loud storm. Gon just looked around curiously, unafraid, as he listened to the muffled booms and yelling from around the rocking ship. He clung onto Ging’s shirt the whole time, like as long as Ging was there, Gon wouldn’t be scared.

Gon stayed on his hip almost all the time. He didn’t trust anyone to babysit him when he got busy. No one was good enough for his boy. When Ging left him alone was the only time the boy truly cried. 

He was enraptured with his son. He was developing wonderfully and turning out to look just like him. The sweetest little boy, he was. So curious. So perfect. 

Once he was about half a year old, he started talking and wouldn’t stop. Ging thought it was the cutest thing. He was a fast learner and an adorable annunciator. So bright. He taught him how to say _Ging_ (“Gig!”) and _Da-da_ first.

People started to tell him he was being possessive when he didn’t let them hold Gon. He wasn’t being unreasonable, he just didn’t like being held by other people. Only he could hold him. Gon only liked being with him. 

He started to realize his infatuation for Gon was a little unusual one day when he was playing with him. 

The boy was suckling on his finger when his cock jumped a little at the sensation.

Ging took his finger out immediately and wondered if he imagined that. Soon, Gon was whining and reaching for Ging’s finger and who was he to turn down such a cute face. However, the wet, slimy surface of toothless gums sucking on his finger roused that sensation in his groin again and Ging realized he was in trouble. 

For the days following, he treated it as a fluke. It’s just... been a while and wet gums feel a type of way. But now he was self-conscious about how he acted around his baby. His reluctance to let others hold him came from obsessive emotions that sat in his chest. He finally let a woman hold Gon once and he hovered around her until she gave him back. He didn’t like the way she petted him and kissed his head. Only he could give him kisses. He tried letting someone else babysit him as he did a job, but the lack of weight on his hip nagged at him. He was annoyed when he returned and found that Gon seemed perfectly fine with him not being there for a few hours. 

He asked a friend of his at the time if it was normal. They responded that parents were usually overly attached and protective at first, but Ging honestly took it a little too far. They hadn’t said anything because they figured he was just trying to compensate for his lack of a mother figure, but parents usually want a break from their kids at this stage. Gon was one and a half now. “It’s okay to not always have him with you,” they said, “He’ll be fine.” 

Later, Ging sat him in his lap in a bath and started caressing his skin. He was just so soft, he couldn’t help it. He lathered soap on the small boy as he giggled and played in the bubbles. They almost always bathed together like this. Ging convinced himself it was easier to wash them both at the same time since there was no one to watch him while _he_ bathed. He rinsed him off with care and ran his hands down his tummy. He gave him a kiss on the cheek which turned into several other kisses down his little body and on his tummy. 

Then, Ging did something that surprised even himself and _licked_ him. He… he just licked his son. He then realized the squirmy infant in his lap caused something to stir down there and Ging was absolutely horrified. 

He practically flew them out of the bath and dried and clothed Gon as fast as he could. He let Gon play with toys on the ground as he sat on the bed with his head in his hands. 

That was a fluke. A fluke! It was naked, warm skin moving on his lap, of course he’d respond that way, no matter who it was. Maybe he should have a one-night stand or hire someone for the night. That should satisfy him then he’ll be able to think straight.

But he had a son that needed looking-after. He would always prioritize his son.

One day, he went too far.

Ging was not unaware of his sadistic tendencies. It took a while for Gon’s mom to get used to the idea of him hurting her. He could never truly give up the cathartic pleasure of having someone else at his mercy. 

The day he hurt Gon was the day he couldn’t forgive himself.

It wasn’t much, really.

At least on someone older, it wouldn’t have been. 

He was squirming on his lap again. Ging hadn’t dressed him yet because he was feeling lazy. They were at home, he didn’t need clothes anyway. Neither did Ging. He was in sweatpants and his son in a cloth diaper. Gon’s cute little body was climbing over his father as he tried to get something from Ging’s hand when it happened again. When his cock stirred.

Ging… was curious.

He had been thinking about his feelings a lot and was finally coming to terms with them. Maybe not accepting them but accepting that he _has_ them. He wondered what would happen if he… got himself off… thinking about Gon. He wouldn’t actually _do_ anything to Gon, of course. But maybe he just needs to let out some steam. Maybe he’s not actually attracted to his son and this will prove that. This is just for his peace of mind, he tells himself. 

So he tentatively put his hand down his pants as he juggled his squirmy infant son with the other. 

He soon realized if he wanted this to prove he did _not_ have inappropriate feelings for his son, then he would be sorely disappointed.

Ging knows what it feels like to want to squeeze something cute simply because it's cute. Especially as a sadist who hurts his partners out of lust.

_He wanted to squeeze Gon right now._

So he wrapped his teeth around a small portion of his chest. If he were an older woman, he’d have a mouthful of breast. He wouldn’t bite him too hard, he tells himself. Just a small squeeze. Just a little.

After he was finished having the orgasm of his life, it took him a second to register the crying. 

Gon was wailing. Ging realized the taste in his mouth was from the red dripping down his son’s chest. His blood ran cold.

He hurt Gon.

His son was bleeding because of him. Because of his lust.

* * *

[Start reading here]

He’s gone too far and can no longer trust himself. As much as he hates it, he needs to let Gon go. He needs to stay away from him for his safety. He loves him to death- he loves him more than the world- but he wouldn’t be able to live with himself if he ever hurt him like that again. 

He arranged a trip back to Whale Island immediately. The longer he waited, the less likely he would be willing to hand him over. Maybe Abe wouldn’t mind watching over him until he’s older. Until he can defend himself.

As it turned out, Mito was the one who demanded custody of the boy. She was beyond pissed at him and called him a lazy deadbeat dad, among other things. He couldn’t be mad at her insults because he was actually something much worse than anything she suspected. 

The hardest thing he ever did was walk away from Gon that day. He doesn’t think Gon had ever cried as much as he did then. Gon was a smart boy, even now, and he could probably tell something was wrong. That Ging wouldn’t come back this time. 

Once he finally accepted he was parted from Gon, he was able to focus on himself better. He felt like utter shit, but work was going smoothly, at least. His friends couldn’t believe he gave the boy up considering their bond, but Ging wouldn’t talk about it. He might have become a little depressed and bitter over the years because of it. He snapped at people more and his anger issues increased but he didn’t care.

Ging had left Gon with a special box. Once he was old enough and learned nen- which he would surely eventually do, he was _his_ son after all- he would have a piece of him. He would then have the option of finding him, but Ging made sure it would be difficult. He’s still not sure he’d be ready to see him again by that point. He might still be too young. Ging was young when he started adventuring. He even left him a recording that said to not look for him that he’s sure Gon wouldn’t listen to. The path to finding him would be dangerous but he was sure his perfect boy would manage. If on the chance he couldn’t... well, at least he wouldn’t have to face his dangerous emotions again. He even asked Razor to slow him down if he got the chance. He thought of everything down to the cards from Greed Island Gon might use to find him and redirected him toward Kite, instead. 

Hopefully, all of this would stall Gon in finding him. Ging would run for as long as he can.

If Gon was strong enough to conquer this task, then he might be strong enough to defend himself against _Ging_. 

Ging saw his son’s face on the television after he defeated his own game. As much as he was incredibly proud, he was scared. He hadn’t realized how much time had passed already. He’s grown up so much, but he still looks so young. Soon, Gon would probably catch up with him, and he’s not sure what would happen when he does. 

When Ging was told of his son’s impending death, he almost died inside. He couldn’t let them know that though, so he put up a front. If he dies, at least he won’t have to face his emotions, he tells himself again. He could pretend he’s still away on Whale Island, happily exploring the small terrain.

If everyone thinks he’s a horrible father, then maybe they won’t let him see Gon. 

That may have backfired. 

Ging hoped the day he saw Gon again, it would be just the two of them, so nobody would be there to witness if he slipped up. That's why he sent him away if he used the GI cards that allowed him to bring friends. Just his luck for them to meet in one of the biggest, most crowded rooms he’s ever been in. He kept up a hopefully convincing semi-nonchalance as alarms went off in his head. His emotions were so pent up: anxiety, fear, infatuation. He wanted to hug his son so badly. To touch his warm, alive skin. Feel his breath.

He couldn't though. Not now.

He took out his emotions on all the bastards who dared to fight him. 

He told Gon to meet on top of the world tree as a last-resort to them not meeting. Of course, to his boy, it was an easy feat. He threw him the rest of his apple and tried not to ogle the way he bit over the same part as him in an indirect kiss. Thankfully, Gon didn’t hug him. What a smart boy. 

Ging was nervous about putting his guard down but eventually was able to relax as they talked about unimportant things. They started out sitting far apart, but slowly sat closer together as if they were pulled by gravity. By inevitability. 

Gon was so cute, even now. He loved the excited way he talked. How his eyes lit up. He’s so perfect. 

Ging realized Gon probably _was_ strong enough to defend against him. 

Before he lost his fucking nen that is.

In the end, Gon asked for his number and he wished he didn’t give it to him. Then he lingered as if he wanted to say something. 

“What is it?” Ging encouraged.

“I just- I… are you going to be traveling again?”

“Yeah, why?” _Please no, no, no-_

“Could I… could I join you?” Dammit. Ging was hoping he wouldn’t ask that of him. Gon still had such a cute pout. Damn those puppy eyes. He couldn’t say no to that face. With a bit more pleading, Ging gave in and let him tag along with him on his travels. That boy was going to be the death of him. 

For a couple of months of them living together, everything went smoothly. Well, sort of smoothly. Ging’s inappropriate feelings came back with a vengeance the minute he saw Gon in only a towel after a bath. Since then, he’s been getting a lot of “alone time” with his hand. The first time he actually got off to the thought of his son after all this time, he felt disgusted in himself. Though, seeing as how they live together now, he couldn’t exactly run away anymore. He had to deal with it one way or another. He stayed closed off from him. He drank to forget when thoughts of his son consumed him. Maybe if he avoided him, he wouldn’t do something he might regret. He’s afraid if he gave in too much, the crack in the dam would give and it would all come tumbling out. 

Gon doesn’t have his nen to stop him. He has to be careful.

Eventually, Gon started to warm up to him too much. Sometimes, he would be a little too close for comfort. He started hugging him sometimes. Ging wanted to push him away, but Gon was such a stubborn boy. It felt like the harder he pushed, the more he would cling. 

Ging had a dark thought when he was drunk one day. 

_He could_ **_give him_ ** _a reason to stay away_. 

Of course, he was plastered when he had that idea. He was trying to distract himself from the boy running around his house in a loose tank top and _shorts_ again.

Suddenly, he remembered when Gon asked to borrow some money. A respectable part of his mind decided Gon should earn his money. A vile part of his mind told him just _how_ he should earn it. 

Gon’s shirt slipped down his shoulder. He couldn’t take it anymore. He grabbed him and _kissed_ him. Hard. Oh, his mouth tasted like heaven. 

It’d probably feel like heaven, too. 

He wanted to find out.

Gon looked scared and confused when he told him what to do. Where to touch. How to suck. Gon did say he would do anything to repay him, didn’t he? 

Ging actually did it. He went through with it. He made his son touch him until he came in his mouth.

At least now he’ll learn to stay away.

It took a while but eventually, things went back to almost-normal as they pretended it never happened. Gon didn’t run away. He stayed. The boy had lived without him for years, but he decided he wanted to stay even after that.

He stopped hugging him and his smile was strained. But he didn’t leave. He tried so hard to fix things between them.

He was stubborn just like his father.

Then, Gon came back, asking for more. 

His son is smart. He remembers what happened last time. He knew what would happen this time. And he asked for much more this time. Does this mean he’s okay with it? Does that mean he wants more? To go farther? He was drunk on the thought (and the whiskey). 

A part of him told himself to be normal for once. The drunk, horny part of him wanted to see how far he could go. How much he could get away with.

He decided he’ll pay upfront this time.

Gon is strong. He’s told him all about the adventures he’s been on. The people he’s fought, the limbs he’s lost. Gon is strong. He’s strong enough to deal with this. Strong enough to not break when he fucks him long and hard. Gon asked for this. He came back. He knew what he was asking for. He might be a little scared, but that’s to be expected. Ging was a little nervous his first time too, wasn’t he?

He might have gotten a little too enthusiastic but oh, well. The fact that he was drunk probably didn’t help. He’s not sure if he still wants to scare Gon away, or if his sadistic side was acting up and he wants to take what he can get while he can.

If he might have drugged his son to make him enjoy it and come back, well… that’s his business.

* * *

Bonus art:

"What if Ging gave in at the top of the World Tree?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Ging loved Gon a lot ever since he was born, but he thought it was regular parental love. He was very overprotective and obsessive with Gon. He realized his feelings weren't normal when he started to become sexually aroused by his son. As a result, he tried to let go of his obsessive behavior and found Gon wasn't as reliant on him as he thought. One day, he went too far and bit Gon while masturbating to him. That was the first time he cried due to pain, and Ging decided to give him to his family so he won't hurt him again.  
> The rest of the chapter is from this point to the end of chapter one. 
> 
> FunFact: In that artwork, I actually borrowed that image of the moon from the 2011 animation when they were on the World Tree together.

**Author's Note:**

> My parody/vent of this fic since it was deleted:   
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/260206632-mall-money 
> 
> Anyway, look at my Gingon bible:  
> https://myreadingmanga.info/tete-to-ribon-kuromurets-next-door-hunter-x-hunter-dj-eng/ 
> 
> If you comment, please no hate! Thank you.


End file.
